Roleplay:Josh
Plot 'Main Plot' Josh has defeated Tensai and Neo Rey's Neo Empire, but 4 months later, Josh's greatest foes awaken! With the Bakugan Team Tournament coming, Josh and his team prepare, but a new foe arises and enters the tournament! There is also a mysterious brawler team called the Destiny Warriors who have won ever match. Will the heroes win against the new foes? Or will these mysterious foes' intentions be fufilled? We'll see about that, 'cause the Season 3 starts now! 'First Episode Preview' Josh: Oh goodie, the tournament is going to start! We have battles to settle with some contestants, & we'll win to get a trophy! But, unfortunately, someone is going to steal it, & he challenges us to a battle! I'm not sure if we'll win, but if teamwork uses its effect, our winning chance would be high. Find out in this episode of Josh & Bakugan Battle Brawlers Season 1: The Lost Elements! "Bakugan brawl!" -''Josh ''"Pretty nice." -''Josh Main Characters 'Heroes' 'Rai the hedgehog' G.Bakugan: Pyrus Archfiend Dragonoid - 2100 Gs 'Cody the Solhog' G. Bakugan: Haos Stardust Dragonoid - 2100 Gs 'Josh the Hedgehog' G. Bakugan: Ventus Flashwave Aeronoid - 2100 Gs '''LEGENDARY' *BakuNano: Cyclonator *Battle Suit: Hurricantoid *Mobile Assault: Stealthlier *Mechtogan: Aeronautron *Mechtogan Titan: Aeronaut Titan *Mechtogan Destroyer: Aeronaut Destroyer Pyrus Blazeflare Moltwing - 2050 Gs LEGENDARY Subterra Tectonic Terradriller - 2000 Gs Haos Velocity Zapderra - 2050 Gs LEGENDARY Darkus Antique Sphinxnoid - 2050 Gs LEGENDARY Aquos Oceanic Sharknoid - 2000 Gs 'Rey the Hedgedragon' G. Bakugan: Aquos Astral Colonix Dragonoid - 2100 Gs LEGENDARY *BakuNano: Twin Disintegrater *Battle Suit: Splashbruk *Mobile Assault: Aquaroader *Mechtogan: Astraloid *Mechtogan Titan: Astral Titan *Mechtogan Destroyer: Astral Destroyer Pyrus Vulcan Burnix - 2000 Gs Subterra Rock Titanus - 2050 Gs LEGENDARY Haos Royal Knightoid - 2050 Gs LEGENDARY Ventus Flightix Hawkneer - 2000 Gs 'Jack the Hedgehog' G. Bakugan: Darkus Wham-Slam Gorillasaur - 2100 Gs *BakuNano: HammerArms *Battlesuit: SuperSlam *Mobile Assault: DinoRamix *Mechtogan: DinoSlammer *Mechtogan Titan: DinoSlammer Titan *Mechtogan Destroyer: DinoSlammer Destroyer 'Patricia the Skunk' G. Bakugan: Haos Nexus Skunkzilla - 2100 Gs *BakuNano: TailBlades *Battlesuit: KitsuneFirix *Mobile Assault: FireBlazer *Mechtogan: FlameThrower *Mechtogan Titan: FlameThrower Titan *Mechtogan Destroyer: FlameThrower Destroyer 'Aero the Wind Ancienthog ' G. Bakugan: Ventus Ultra Windress - 5600 Gs LEGENDARY *BakuNano: Hurricanator *Battle Suit: SkyGlider *Mobile Assault: Aerialier *Mechtogan: Whirlwindtron *Mechtogan Titan: Whirlwind Titan *Mechtogan Destroyer: Whirlwind Destroyer 'Pyro the Fire Ancienthog ' G. Bakugan: Pyrus Ultra Flamemancer - 5600 Gs LEGENDARY 'Aqua the Water Ancienthog ' G. Bakugan: Aquos Ultra Sharkroid - 5600 Gs LEGENDARY 'Assassin the Hedgehog' G. Bakugan: Ventus Delta Dragonoid - 2100 Gs 'Jazz the Hedgebat' G. Bakugan: Haos Rocket Lightwing - 2100 Gs 'Neutral' Crow the Human G.Bakugan: Darkus Malefic truth dragon 4000 Gs 'Aster Pheonix the Human' G. Bakugan: Darkus Plasma - 3200 Gs 'Equera the Dark' G. Bakugan: Darkus-Pyrus Vulcano Wyvernoid - 3000 Gs. 'Villains' Paradox G.Bakugan: Darkus Ventus Maelific Aeronoid - 6000 Gs 'Dr. EggRey' G. Bakugan: Darkus Phantom Equerix - 5600 Gs. Evil Warlord 'Neo Rey the Dark Hedgehog' G. Bakugan: Aquos Hazard Slimenoid - 3200 Gs. 'Equera-5 Lieutenant' G. Bakugan: Darkus Nightmare Equetron - 2900 Gs. 'Skyflame the Hawk' G. Bakugan: Ventus-Darkus Aerostrike Darkneer - 3000 Gs. 'Reff the Ghosthog' 1st G. Bakugan: Pyrus Darkus Phantomnoid - 5600 Gs. (only used once) LEGENDARY 2nd G. Bakugan: Pyrus Chandelius - 3200 Gs. (mainly used in battle) 'Dr. EggPlankton' G. Bakugan: Pyrus Blazing Mechatron - 5600 Gs. Evil Warlord 'Layla the FoxSkunk' G. Bakugan: Darkus Wicked Witchus - 3200 Gs. 'Kai the Hedgehog' G. Bakugan: Ventus Bounty Cyborgian - 3100 Gs. 'Zane the Gorilla' G. Bakugan: Sub-Terra Liuetenant Commandrone. - 3000 Gs. 'Tensai the Shark' G. Bakugan: Pyrus Serpentine Gorillasaur - 3200 Gs. 'Jack-4 Commander' G. Bakugan: Aquos Armor Jack-Fourlian - 2900 Gs. 'Redbot' G. Bakugan: Pyrus Delta Raptropolis - 2000 Gs. 'Yellowbot' G. Bakugan: Sub-Terra Delta Raptropolis - 2000 Gs. 'Greenbot' G. Bakugan: Ventus Delta Raptropolis - 2000 Gs. 'Bluebot' G. Bakugan: Aquos Delta Raptropolis - 2000 Gs. Roleplay 'Prologue: The Tourney Begins' 'In the contestant's room...' Josh: 'Hey guys. I'm ready for the tourney. (puts bag on the floor) (grabs Flaswave Aeronoid) Aeronoid, you ready? '''Flashwave Aeronoid: '''I'm good to go, master! '''Josh: '''Alrighty then! Jack & Patricia: Hey Josh Jack: Patricia & I are ready to go. (grabs Wham-Slam Gorillasaur) Are you ready for the tournament, Gorillasaur? Wham-Slam Gorillasaur: I'm always ready Patricia: (grabs Nexus Skunkzilla) How about you, Skunkzilla? Are you ready? Nexus Skunkzilla: I'll do my best. '''Rey: '(grabs Astral Colonix Dragonoid) Let's try your powers for a test drive, Colonix! 'Astral Colonix Drago: '''I'm always ready for any battle! 'In the tourney... Announcer: '''Welcome to the Bakugan Rising Team Tournament! We're having so much fun today with cool contestants & fun prizes! Going to call on the contestants. Entry #1... Flint Darkwood! Flint:Im unstoppable! ???:hmpfh...-watches from the shadow- Announcer: And Entry #2... Aster Pheonix! Aster:this is just a waste of my time '''Josh: (from the arena seats) Whoa, that hume (points at Aster) looks like he's a pro. Rey: Yeah, that hume is a real pro. Alice: Okay, let's just wait for our turn. Cody:Thats Aster Pheonix,he has 4 million wins,zero losses Jack: Oh boy, Flint's in a world of pain. Patricia: Yeah, I think your right Rey: O_o Josh: I'm strong enough to battle that hume. Jack: Are you sure? Josh: Just believe in me, bro, I had my confidence. Jack: Oh Alright. Anything for my childhood friend. Josh: Thanks. But truly, I can't really do this by myself, if you ask me. Yes, I need teamwork to defeat that hume. Remember the saying, "Teamwork triumphs all"? Cody:this is a tag tournament,so who are your tag partners? mine's rai Rey: Rai? Josh: ''(meditates) (opens eyes) A Solhog... '''Rey:' Rai's a Solhog? Josh: Yup. Jack: Nice Cody:hes your sol counterpart,Rey Rai:Ello! Rey: '''Yep, what you two said. Flint:Bakugan brawl! -sends out subterra golemoid- Aster:Bakugan brawl! -Sends out darkus Plasma- -a Purple beam fires from the sky,and golemoid is defeated straight away Announcer:Aster wins by a landslide! '''Rey: O_O Josh: Aster won by first round.... because of his power levels. (checks his BakuMeter that Plasma's G power is 3200) ''Pretty high. '''Alice:' Impressive... Rey: Ugh, I'm very impatient, I gotta beat the guy as soon as I can! Josh: Calm down. Aaaaaaaaaand Flint has two lives left. If his lives run out, he loses. Jack: Well this is new. Patricia: How did Aster become this Powerful? '''Josh: '''Well, I guess, humes make their Bakugan more powerful. Jack: We won't know for sure, but right now we have to get back to watching the match '''Josh: '''Okay. '''Rey: '''I should tell you that Josh's Entry #3, I'm Entry #4, Alice's #5, Jack's #6, & Patricia's #7. I don't know what are the others' entry number... Jack: Don't worry, we'll find out eventually '''Josh: '''Through finding out the battles ordinally. Cody:He synchrod,also blizza and iceac are entering '''Josh: '''Who're they? Blizza:were us thank you very much Category:Roleplays Category:Roleplays